gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-1017 Gai's GINN
The ZGMF-1017 Gai's GINN (aka GINN Custom) is a customized ZGMF-1017 GINN used by Gai Murakumo of the Serpent Tail mercenary organization. It is seen in a side story in the back of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray and in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B. Technology & Combat Characteristics A ZGMF-1017 GINN variant used by Gai for a specific mission, it is customized by the Serpent Tail mercenary organization for increased speed, mobility, and operational flight range. To achieve this increase in speed and mobility, the amount of armor and its thickness is reduced, and additional thrusters are mounted throughout the unit's frame, most notably on the unit's legs. Additional fuel pods are added to the back and grants the GINN a greater operational flight range, allowing it to traverse vast distances without a carrier ship. This ability allows the suit to conduct hit-and-run attacks on facilities without alerting the enemy of the location of Serpent Tail's carrier. One oddity of the Gai's GINN is that the standard head mounted fin-shaped sensor array has been replaced by a second mono-eye sensor system, which allows the pilot to see what is above or behind his machine without turning the mobile suit. The suit's overall lighter armor however makes it unsuitable for MS combat and it has to rely on its speed to avoid attacks from other MS. For unavoidable close combat or self-defense, Gai has discarded the standard GINN's heavy blade and replaced it with a pair of Armor Schneider combat knives stored on the suit's shoulders. In terms of range weaponry, the suit uses the "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle as Gai requires its heavy firepower to damage the target facilities. Armaments ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :The Gai's GINN is equipped with a pair of Armor Schneider combat knives stored on the mobile suit's shoulders. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing through most armor except PS armor. Despite the name, these knives seem to be different from the ones used by Strike Gundam. ;*M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle :The M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle is a standard GINN armament that is similar in design to a bazooka, and can fire various types of rounds depending on the magazine used. The M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle has greater range and firepower than the MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun but has less ammunition and a slower rate of fire. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash Bomb Launcher :Fitted into the mobile suit's torso are a pair of launchers used to fire flash bombs designed to blind and disorient the enemy. History In mid-January of the year C.E. 71 Gai Murakumo was hired to destroy a series of ZAFT operated supply depots in space. Using the ZGMF-1017 Gai's GINN specifically created for this mission, Gai was able to destroy the supply depots over a series of days without running into trouble except for the last one. When he sought to destroy the last supply depot, Gai encountered the "Magic Bullet of Dusk" Miguel Aiman in his custom ZGMF-1017 Miguel's GINN. Aware that his GINN was unsuitable for MS combat, Gai initially sought to shake Miguel off, but Miguel proved too skilled and his GINN was too nimble, forcing Gai to fight. The two ace pilots engaged each other and proved to be almost equal, with Miguel using his assault rifle to shoot down two rounds from Gai's Cattus rifle, the first round aimed at his GINN and the second round fired at the supply depot after a pair of flash bombs went off. At this point the Gai's GINN ran out of ammunition, leaving Gai with little choice as to his course of action. The two GINNs engaged once more in close combat with the Gai's GINN stabbed in the torso by the Miguel's GINN's heavy blade and the latter losing its right arm. Gai then abandoned his mobile suit as planned and set it on a preset course towards the supply depot at maximum thrust. The mobile suit then hit and destroyed the depot along with itself, completing the mission. Gai hid amongst space debris until ZAFT retreated. Picture Gallery Image:GM775G677858.jpg Gai's ginn lineart.png|ZGMF-1017 Gai's GINN Lineart ZGMF-1017 Gai's GINN.png|ZGMF-1017 Gai's GINN External links